Dinosaur King episode 2
Battle at the Pyramids is the 2nd episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary Continued from the previous episode, the voices of the dinosaurs are eminating from the D-Team's Dino Holders, asking for help. They discuss this at the D-Lab until Dr. Owen, Rex's adoptive father, calls in from a dig site in Alberta, Canada. He has found two more dinosaur cards: a Carnotaurus and a Parasaurolophus, and their Element symbols match Rex and Zoe's stones! Meanwhile, at Zeta Point, Dr. Z is simultaneously trying to make new Move Cards and yelling at the Alpha trio for their failure. Unfortunately, the Move Card-making equipment is too low-quality of a hastily thrown-together patch-up and explodes. In Giza, Egypt, a Dinosaur Card Capsule with a Spinosaurus card and the Water Stone opens, and the card flies off and activates, releasing the dinosaur! At Max's house, Rex is talking about getting his dino partner in the morning, until Zoe calls and tells Max to turn on the news and see the Spinosaurus in Egypt. Then Max and Rex notice their Dino Holders lighting up, showing a map of Egypt with a flashing red dot on Giza, exactly where the dinosaur is! Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang has arrived in Egypt and Ursula has found the Water Stone. Then they come across the Spinosaurus, and Terry is summoned to attack it. Back at the D-Lab, Reese has discovered that it may be possible to teleport the D-Team to Egypt using the Stones and Dino Holders, but when she tries, only Max and Chomp transport. Max arrives in the middle of the battle between Terry and Spinosaurus, and is almost crushed as Spinosaurus collapses. He almost gets the card, but the Alpha Gang snatch it from their jet. Chomp is summoned to battle Terry, but Ursula resummons Spinosaurus, and the two dinosaurs almost beat Chomp. Then, Rex and Zoe teleport in, summoning Ace and Paris, and together they defeat the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs. After the Alpha Gang retreats by camel (going backwards), and the D-Team introduce their dinos to each other, they decide to stay in Egypt for an extra week as a vacation. Unfortunately, back at Zeta Point, Dr. Z has successfully produced a new Super Move: Volcano Burst! And back in Egypt, the camel the Alpha Gang was using for transport is trying to "desert them in the desert". Battles Ursula/Terry vs. Spinosaurus Ursula summons Terry to attack the Spinosaurus. Terry charges Spinosaurus and headbutts it, sending it careening to the ground, where it returns to its card, defeated. Ursula/Terry win Alpha Gang vs. D-Team Ursula tells Terry attack Max, who summons Chomp to fight Terry. Chomp charges him, and the two get into a shoving standoff. But Terry breaks free, biting Chomp in the back and throwing him down before pushing him into the Sphinx (in a manner similar to Death Grind combined with Wall Smash) and continues smashing him. Max tries to use his Move Card, but Ursula uses the Water Stone she found to summon the Spinosaurus (inside their jet, destroying it in the process), who causes Max to drop the card when it lands. It goes in to attack Max. Suddenly, Rex and Zoe teleport in and summon the dinosaur cards Dr. Owen had found: Carnotaurus and Parasaurolophus! The two new arrivals knock Spinosaurus over. And as Max retrieves his Move Card, Carnotaurus knocks Terry away from Chomp. Zoe then has Parasaurolophus use Nature's Blessing to heal Chomp back to full energy. Then Rex has Carnotaurus use Cyclone to defeat Spinosaurus as Max has Chomp use Electric Charge to defeat Terry (this unfortunately damages one of the pyramids and knocks the entire head of the Sphinx). D-Team wins New Cards *Spinosaurus dinosaur card *Parasaurolophus dinosaur card *Carnotaurus dinosaur card *Nature's Blessing move card *Cyclone move card Trivia *The head of the Sphinx is knocked off! This will later be undone by the Backlander. *Even though Terry parachuted down to the ground, Ursula slashed a card to summon him full size from the shuttle; this is likely due to the lore not having been properly hammered out in early episodes. A similar event happens in episode 12. *In similarly inconsistent lore, dinosaurs in this episode, unlike last episode, return to their cards when their glowing silhouettes shatter, like Utahraptor in episode 7 but at no point between or after. *First appearance of the "Dino Slash!" catchphrase. Oddly, both Rex and Zoe use it despite not having been there to hear Max use it the first time, suggesting they may have decided on it ahead of time. *Also the first time Electric Charge is named, the first in a long list of instances of the D-Team somehow knowing the names of Move Cards they didn't overhear from the Alpha Gang. *After the battle, Ursula grabs Terry's card with the claw, but is then shown holding Spiny's card instead. *The 4Kids preview says "D-Kids" instead of "D-Team". *The battle between Spiny and Terry was possibly a reference to the battle between the T. rex and Spinosaurus in , but it had the opposite outcome, with Tyrannosaurus winning. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime